


This Is How I Fanart

by Fangirl_Goon_Squad



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banty Rooster Feathers, Fanart, Gemstone Wire Tree, Obsidian Raven, Other, This Is How I Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Goon_Squad/pseuds/Fangirl_Goon_Squad
Summary: Disclaimer:  I did not carve the obsidian raven.  I bought it at a gem show.I did, however:1. Spend years collecting feathers shed by my mother's "house rooster", who was given less than 3 months to live when she got him and who lived with her for FIFTEEN YEARS.2. Separate feathers from bedding, clean the feathers, and sort them by color & shape.3. Built the "tree" out of brass wire, 'dragon scale' beads in Jet Aurora Borealis, gilded faceted beads, dyed cultured pearls, African yellow opal with black dendritic markings, #10 seed beads in a pale yellow with Aurora Borealis finish, and malachite chips.4. Use vintage nail polish to change the eye color to match the theme.5. Superglue my fingers to roughly everything involved at least once6. Swear.  A LOT.





	This Is How I Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I make lots of wire trees to help keep the arthritis in my hands at bay. Most are still looking for their homes, but this one is MINE. :D


End file.
